


Swing Sets and Silent Nights

by estupidaval



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sad Hinata Shouyou, TsukiHina, dont worry it ends happy, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estupidaval/pseuds/estupidaval
Summary: Sometimes, we all need a little bit of silence.-"There are times where life can be a bit too much to handle. Even for Hinata."





	Swing Sets and Silent Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something like this for a while, so here you go!! I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> -  
> I listened to Banana Bread by Cavetown while writing this out.

There are times where life can be a bit too much to handle. Even for Hinata.

Schoolwork would pile up on his chest and he would feel like he couldn't breathe. Not being able to understand assignments no matter how many times they were explained to him was extremely frustrating.

Volleyball could even be a bit much sometimes. He would pick at each flaw he noticed in his performances and be angry at himself for not being as good as everyone else.

Once he walked towards the park near Ukai's shop, and would sit on the swings, not moving.

This ended up becoming a routine for him.

The cold metal bars he held on to were what kept him grounded in these moments. Hinata would just sit and think. He'd tilt his head up to look at the dark sky littered with stars.

And sometimes, the moon would come out to shine even brighter.

-

One day, Tsukishima noticed Hinata would be the last one to leave Ukai's shop, and walk opposite of where he usually heads towards on his way home.

He followed Hinata out of curiosity and spotted him sitting on the lonely swingset with chipped blue paint. 

He made his way towards Hinata and sat down on the swing next to him, listening to the chains creak.

Hinata finally looked up at him when he asked what was wrong.

His answer wasn't necessarily what he expected.

"Nothing. I just like the silence sometimes."

His tone wasn't telling Tsukishima to go away. He was welcome. It wasn't threatening at all, he just really, _truly_ , enjoyed the silence.

The moon was shining brightly that night.

- 

After that, Tsukishima would accompany Hinata at the swings in silence.

Hinata would be counting the stars, and Tsukishima would be listening to his music.

It was nice.

-

On bad days like today, Hinata would be found sitting on the cold, faded turquoise bench, with his head facing down, with his hair covering his eyes that were welling up with tears. And Tsukishima would sit down next to Hinata, shoulder to shoulder, as Hinata silently let the tears fall. 

The passing by of cars, the light whistling of the wind, and soft sobs were what filled the silence.

Hinata rested his head against Tsukishima's shoulder, exhausted from crying. 

After a few moments, Tsukishima's warm and careful hand held onto Hinata's shaking hand. Their hearts both swelled up.

Tsukishima lightly squeezed Hinata's hand in a way of telling him that he was here. And Hinata hummed in response, whispering a 'thank you' as his cheeks were dusted with a soft blush.

They were comfortable.

No other words were spoken, and no words were needed. 

The only thing they did need was the company of one another, and that was something Hinata _and_ Tsukishima enjoyed from the bottom of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really love this one :')  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!! also,, the first chapter for the chatfic should be up sometime this week. Please leave kudos ♡♡


End file.
